


Forgive and Forget

by groove_bunker



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Pete POV, Spoilers for lots of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groove_bunker/pseuds/groove_bunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have always believed that you should forgive and forget. It’s what your dad taught you to do when you came home from school with a black eye one day in the 3rd grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive and Forget

You have always believed that you should forgive and forget. It’s what your dad taught you to do when you came home from school with a black eye one day in the 3rd grade.

‘Son,’ he told you ‘there’s no point in holding on to all that anger, it’ll only make you bitter and more people will end up getting hurt’.

As you grew up, you took the philosophy to heart. You weren’t a doormat but you were generous with your forgiveness and in turn, people tended to be generous in their forgiveness of you. And you found it quite easy to forget when people had wronged you because, really, who has time for that anymore?

H.G. Wells was the first person to make your philosophy crumble. When Myka left the Warehouse, you realised just how much one person’s bitterness could affect more than just themselves. And you were so proud when Myks came back because even you couldn’t forgive H.G. for what she had done. But Myka, precious Myka, who always saw the good in everyone, she managed.

When Walter Sykes blew up the Warehouse, you could hear your father’s words echoing in your head, even as the Warehouse crumbled around you. And you forgave H.G. Wells, because you understood the sense of pain and loss that had caused her to attempt to bring about another Ice Age.

When Artie killed Leena, you forgave him before he even forgave himself. Everyone gets whammied sometimes and that can make you do awful things. You could justify his actions and even though Leena was gone, that helped you recover from your grief a lot quicker than holding on to any angry feelings would.

And now you’re driving down the freeway on the long drive home from Wisconsin, looking out for a motel where Myka can sleep and you can keep an eye on her. You’d watched her face as you drove out of sight of H.G.’s house, watched the smile go flat and the tears start falling down her cheeks. You don’t ask and she doesn’t tell but you wonder whether forgiving H.G. is going to be as easy this time. 


End file.
